An innovative enterprise is constantly involved in the growth of their employee's skills sets and promotes their involvement and engagement in several communities. For example, some companies may have their employees spend a certain amount of time per year for improving skills. The dissemination of data to employees may include many separate channels, such as conference calls, community calls, blogs, wikis, media storage (recorded audio and video data).